In athletic matches such as baseball, golf, and American football, players will typically wear one or more gloves for protection and assistance on gripping items. Conventional athletic gloves extend to the wrist and include a mechanical fastener (e.g., a hook and loop fastener) to secure the glove to the hand of the wearer. This type of mechanical fastening suffers from several drawbacks. First, will loosen during a match, requiring a player to continuously adjust the fastener to properly secure the glove to the hand. Second, the fastener often interferes with the wrist flexure during play, causing a player to utilize the glove without securing the fastener. Third, such fasteners become caught on other players or equipment, interfering with game play.
In addition, the gripping area of such conventional gloves is limited to the area above the wrist and, in particular, the area above the mechanical fastener. Accordingly, these gloves limit the available gripping assistance available to the wearer, with the tactile pad termination just above the wrist.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an athletic glove having improved durability that does not require the use of a mechanical fastener. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a glove that provides increased gripping ability for the athlete.